


The Matchmaker, The Dicktaker and The Headshaker

by volleydorks



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Barebacking, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, First Time, I hope my English teacher is proud of me, Jekyll and Hyde are kinda best friends, Lemon, Lemons all over the fucking floor mate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This fic is a lemon tree, This was the only way I could learn the content for my exams, bc that's what best friends do, because mate I was B O R E D, best friends just sharing Utterson for the night, nothing like a bit of smut though amirite, well i say a bit but this is ALLLL smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleydorks/pseuds/volleydorks
Summary: It's a warm, Victorian night buzzing with frustration: sexual for Hyde, and general for Jekyll.Ever since Jekyll had introduced the not-so-pleasant Hyde into his body, he'd been dragged out against his will on all sorts of escapades to the point that he was in a constant state of fatigue. Though he's usually able to put up with Hyde's every depraved whim, he's at the point where he wants to strangle himself--regardless of whether it kills him or not--just so Hyde can *feel* his mounting frustration at his antics.Thankfully, Hyde's willing to compromise tonight: they can have a break from travelling the streets of London for tonight and tonight only. But, it's contingent on one condition--or rather, one person. Jekyll's not too sure if he's willing to set his dearest friend up for sexual corruption. But, he should've known that Hyde wouldn't be willing to give him a choice in the matter.
Relationships: Edward Hyde & Henry Jekyll, Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson, Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	The Matchmaker, The Dicktaker and The Headshaker

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I originally wrote this a while back as the result of some extended jokes between me and my friends in English class. (Title's a joke too: each character is associated with one of the names in the title, lmao. You'll probably figure it out as you keep reading.) Sheathed it up in my documents and forgot about it, but a few years down the line I rediscovered it and figured that AO3 would be the perfect place to grow this lemon tree <3

The Matchmaker, The Dicktaker and The Headshaker

Let me set the scene for you. Eighteenth century-style clothing; lamps haphazardly dotted about the streets and a thick fog rising up in the air, a fog created by none other than the River Thames. The fog was only aggravated by all the soot and smoke in the atmosphere, making it impossible to see just where you were going.

Well, unless you were like Henry Jekyll — a man who knew the streets so well that he could probably navigate them blind if he tried. Jekyll himself was headed towards a nearby apothecary with a plan set in mind. He’d been toying around with some medicine-related ideas for quite some time. Now, all he had to do was get the ingredients he’d drawn up. Wolfsbane, mandrake and a healthy dosage of mint, amongst many other things.

It wasn’t long before he made it at the apothecary he valued so much, the one which went by the name of ‘Henderson’s Apothecary’. He went in and did the usual routine of grinning and nodding with Henderson before acquiring his items and retreating from the building, smiling and laughing as he did so. Jekyll was a jolly man of fifty summers — red-faced, sharp-jawed and attractive for a man of his age. He dressed like a noble too. He was draped in rich fabrics and carried gaudy canes which served the purpose of assisting his slow jaunts down the winding streets of London. He could often be found in the presence of those similar to him — esteemed scientists and doctors who had achieved many a deed during the long span of their lives.

Little did they know that Jekyll had a big secret; a secret he affectionately called Hyde. Every night, this secret would roam these same winding streets as the ‘spirit of London’, wreaking havoc wherever he stepped. In his shadow lay an omen of destruction, a small taste of what was soon to come. It was all going to plan right now — Hyde was doing what he should, keeping to himself and only coming out at night. But, that plan of his was a huge problem in itself. Hyde’s late-night escapades often left Jekyll exhausted, exhausted to the point that he couldn’t host his dinner parties nor partake in the company of his friends. It had been a week — maybe two — since he’d last seen a person who wasn’t Hyde or Henderson. It would probably be a couple more — well, at least until he figured out how to control this secret of his.

“ _I’m not a secret_ ,” came the slightly irritated voice. “ _I’m Hyde_.”

Jekyll shook his head, chuckled lightly to himself as he continued to walk. He didn’t need to speak — his amusement was made very clear indeed, much to the dismay of Hyde. The secret was grumbling inside Jekyll’s head, threatening to poison the River Thames with the blood of harlots. The threats only made Jekyll laugh even harder, earning himself some strange glances from the people he was walking past. He didn’t care. Hyde gave him a great deal of amusement — at least, when he wasn’t draining Jekyll’s energy or provoking Jekyll’s house-workers.

The secret wouldn’t stop muttering, even when Jekyll made it home at last and slipped into the safe confines of his laboratory. The secret was going on and on and on as Jekyll began to concoct his latest potion, one which would allow this secret of his to take over his body. Yes, this was what the esteemed scientist Henry Jekyll did on a near-daily basis. He lived as two. Not just that, but he _was_ two.

“ _Hey, Jekyll. Will you let me find us a willing harlot tonight—”_

“No.”

The scientist didn’t even bother to turn towards the pouting Hyde, whose image was confined within a tall, old mirror. Hyde wasn’t the fearsome man dressed in black that so many people thought him to be; he was a blonde who referred to himself as ‘the Spirit of London at night’ and regularly went roof-hopping. He could be vicious, manipulative perhaps, but he was also known to have his soft moments.

“ _Come on. You know you want to_ ,” Hyde crooned.

Although Hyde was trapped in the mirror, it didn’t feel that way. Jekyll could feel Hyde’s presence swaying him to do things that he knew were considered wrong, sexual intercourse with a harlot being one of those many things. Jekyll couldn’t keep doing bad things, could he? It didn’t matter if it was Hyde in his body. It was still his body, and Jekyll was still responsible for Hyde’s actions. He knew that, but…

“ _You’re the boring part of us_ ,” Hyde continued in the nasal drone of his voice. He didn’t usually speak like that, but he’d probably figured that annoying Jekyll was the quickest way to get what he wanted.

“ _I get to do all the fun things you want to do but can’t. So, come on. Won’t you let me go?”_

“I’m tired,” the doctor insisted. If the bags under his eyes or the reddened irises drained of sleep weren’t enough of an indicator, his drowsy voice would surely indicate his tired state. “You go out every night, Edward. Give it a rest for once.”

“ _Alright, fine. Say, Henry. Let me — no, us — relieve ourselves with the use of a harlot and I’ll give you a night’s break. How about that?”_

The blonde was wiggling his eyebrows in the mirror, trying to draw Jekyll’s attention (without much success).

“ _You can go back to being the packaged fancy full of solipsistic humbug and I’ll do me. After all, I am the darkness within. The caged beast at the heart of all humanity. I am—_ “

“The spirit of London at night! I know!”

Jekyll let out a heavy sigh of exasperation as he grabbed a bottle of wine and began to pour it out for himself. He could feel the blonde swaying his thoughts anyway, and Jekyll already knew that Hyde wasn’t going to give him a choice. They were hitting the streets of London and Jekyll couldn’t convince him otherwise.

Jekyll had been thinking that, but when he opened his mouth to give Hyde permission to use his body for the night, he was cut off by the sound of a knock at his laboratory door. He froze mid-sip and hastily set his glass down while gesturing for Hyde to stop making faces in the mirror. When Hyde only continued to taunt him with that stupid smirk on his face, Jekyll threw a dark cloak over the mirror and hurried towards the door despite Hyde’s consequent cries of “ _it’s dark here, you fool_!”

“Jekyll? Is everything quite alright in there?”

Jekyll’s thoughts stilled when he heard the voice of Utterson, his dear friend. He wanted to talk to Utterson — oh, he did — but Hyde was still there dominating his every thought. He wanted to speak to Utterson with a clear mind and an unclouded conscience.

“I’m fine,” Jekyll hastily replied.

“May I enter?”

“No! I mean, no,” Jekyll said, fighting the urge to start yelling at Hyde for snickering at his ‘no!’ and instead kicking the nearby mirror for good measure.

“ _You realise that doesn’t hurt me, right? Jeez, Henry. You’re losing your touch_.”

“Heavens above, do you ever shut up?” Jekyll muttered, keeping his voice low enough that Utterson wouldn’t be able to hear him beyond that thick wooden door. This room was as secure as it got — the door was reinforced and it was in its own secure area, far away from the main house. Anything could happen in this room, and no-one would have a clue…

“You sound awfully strange, Jekyll,” Utterson said, his tone clearly suspicious as he began to jiggle the handle. “I’ve been worried these past few days, but this only makes me even more convinced that something’s wrong. Are you ill, perhaps? Perturbed?”

“I’m fine,” Jekyll reiterated. “Please, Utterson. Don’t strain yourself with trivial worries like that.”

“It’s not trivial,” Utterson returned, his tone a little offended. “You’re my friend. Should I not be worried?”

Jekyll paused and thought for some moments, not realising that he’d made a major mistake by pausing to think. His hesitance had left a gaping gap in the defences he’d set up against Hyde, and now, Hyde was surging forth within him and taking control of Jekyll’s mouth.

“You’re right, Utterson,” Hyde said, using Jekyll as his own voicebox as he caused Jekyll’s own lips to curve into a smirk. “Come on in. There’s a spare key hidden underneath the plant pot.”

Just as soon as Hyde had come through, Jekyll was regaining control once more, breathing heavily as he threw the cover off the mirror. Sure enough, Hyde was there with a huge smirk on his face as he blinked back at Jekyll with those wide blue eyes of his.

“How in God’s name did you do that? I didn’t take the potion,” Jekyll hissed.

“ _Spoiler alert, I’m stronger than you. I can do whatever I want now_ ,” Hyde taunted, a smirk still spreading across his face as he raised an eyebrow at Jekyll. “ _I just find it funny to watch you struggle with your potions. See, you’re nothing more than a vessel. I have no reason to listen to you, so tonight’s my night._ ”

“Go find your harlots, damnit. I don’t care. But if Utterson finds out about you, you’ll have more to worry about than getting caught by some nosy policemen,” Jekyll hissed, feeling his heart rate spike up at the sound of a key rattling in the keyhole. It wouldn’t be too long before Utterson got into the room.

“ _Another spoiler alert: I’m not going to hit the streets tonight_.”

Hyde unloosened his tie in the mirror before letting out a dry chuckle. “ _Why would I risk arrest when we’ve got a willing specimen standing less than a metre away from us?_ ”

“W…What?”

_“It’s been a while since I’ve had fun of the sexual nature_ ,” Hyde replied. _“What do you say we indulge that ‘dear friend’ of yours and give him a night that he’ll never forget?”_

“We? You must be mad,” Jekyll hissed in an even lower voice, the blood draining from his face as he stared at the smirking Hyde. “No. I’m not doing that. He’s my friend, not one of your harlots!”

“ _Well, if you don’t do it, I’ll just take over your body and do it myself_ ,” Hyde fired back, that perpetual smirk of his lingering on his stupid, smug lips. “ _Take your pick. We both experience the same pleasure either way, so…_ ”

“No, this is _not_ happening—”

“ _Whoopsie, too late_ ,” Hyde sang, waving goodbye in the mirror before vanishing from Jekyll’s vision. Jekyll might’ve tried to protest the decision, but he could hear the door creaking open; he could hear Utterson’s footsteps entering the room. Not to mention, he could feel that a transformation was beginning to take place.

During his time with Hyde, he’d learnt that there were two possible transformations that could take place: a partial transformation or a full transformation. In a partial transformation, Hyde had control of Jekyll’s mind, but Jekyll’s body and build remained intact. In a full transformation, however, Hyde’s own body would form and Jekyll would be relegated to Hyde’s mind.

In this particular instance, it was a partial transformation that took place. Jekyll’s mind was more or less ‘frozen’ as he felt his body beginning to clench up and tremble, his eyes shutting and his hands clenching onto the side of a lab table as he began to breathe heavily. Even partial transformations stressed Jekyll’s body out, despite it taking much less time in comparison to a full transformation. It didn’t help that he was trying to fight against the transformation (and failing).

“Jekyll? God, are you alright?”

Jekyll felt a warm hand pressing against his back and another sliding up to his chin and tilting his head up so that he was facing Utterson rather than his lab table. He tried to pull away, but Utterson’s grasp was firm. Gentle, but firm.

“It seems you’ve got the morbs,” Utterson commented, a concerned look in his eyes as he slid his hand up to Jekyll’s cheek. “Your face is awfully flushed.”

For the first time since undergoing these transformations of his, Jekyll was fighting against Hyde. He was struggling to regain control of his own body, struggling to regain control of his own mind. This was his body, and yet, he was naught but a prisoner.

“ _Let me out, Hyde. Let me out._ ”

“I’m feeling great, Utterson,” Hyde replied, although he was using Jekyll’s voice. “It’s just... I’m sorry.”

Before Jekyll could let out another yell of protest from within his mind, he was aware of his lips pressing against Utterson’s. His first instinct was to yell at Hyde, yell in the hopes that Utterson would hear him, but his yells quietened down to a hush when he realised that Utterson wasn’t pulling away.

Did Utterson want to pull away?

This was his dear friend of twenty, thirty years. Maybe even longer (but thinking about it made Jekyll feel old). They’d achieved together, grown together and they’d had each other’s backs through thick and thin. Jekyll had never had to question Utterson’s loyalty to him. But… he’d never thought about putting it into a romantic perspective. Nor had he ever thought that the proper, orderly Utterson could harbour such feelings. But, Jekyll’s senses didn’t deceive him. Those were Utterson’s lips pressing against his, Utterson’s hands on his body.

And, by Jove, those were Jekyll’s lips opening to let Utterson deepen the kiss; it was Jekyll’s hands holding Utterson close to him, resting firmly on either side of his rigid hips. And, Jekyll was pretty aware of the fact that he’d stopped fighting against Hyde. He’d stopped fighting it.

Was Hyde even there controlling the kiss?

“ _Keep going, Henry. This is some good shit. But you’d better not bottom otherwise I’ll skin you alive_.”

Jekyll didn’t even bother to think up a response for Hyde. He was pushing Utterson against the lab table, their hips pressing together as Jekyll’s hands caged Utterson in on either side. Utterson let out a whimper of pleasure, though it was muffled by Jekyll’s lips. That one whimper was enough to get Jekyll to snap out of it, breathing heavily as he stared at Utterson’s flushed cheeks. He’d never once seen Utterson looking so bothered, never seen him looking so… affected.

Jekyll found the sight incredibly appealing.

“Sorry,” Jekyll breathed out despite Hyde loudly insisting that he keep going. “You… you should go. This isn’t good—”

“I don’t want to go,” Utterson blurted.

“Huh?”

“I know it’s unbecoming, but… it appears that… I’m quite affected by this,” Utterson said, his voice punctuated by small gasps as Jekyll’s hips began to grind against his — again, Hyde had chosen to intervene.

“ _Boo-hoo, just admit you guys like each other and fornicate. Does it not disappoint you that you’ve been a virgin for the past fifty summers? Seriously, I’ll fornicate with him if you don’t. Then you’ll die a virgin._ ”

“It’s not unbecoming,” Jekyll insisted, lifting one hand from the lab table so that he could press his palm against the soft, rosy skin of Utterson’s warm cheek. “It’s just… it’s a mistake. On my part. So please. Leave…”

“But… you’re affected too, Jekyll.”

Utterson’s own hips moved slightly, making Jekyll aware that an erection had formed in his slacks. He hadn’t noticed it — perhaps he’d been wilfully blind to it — but they were both aroused. Really aroused. Jekyll’s own eyes travelled downwards, noting the bulge in Utterson’s trousers. Slowly travelled upwards, scanning the frame of his stocky, strong friend. Running his eyes over a crisp white shirt, running his eyes over a smoothly shaved chin, glistening lips, Utterson’s wanting eyes…

“No-one has to know,” Utterson quietly begged.

“Damnit, Utterson, you really know how to work that charm of yours,” Jekyll muttered, though he wasn’t as annoyed as his tone suggested. He resumed kissing Utterson’s hungry lips, his hands slowly beginning to undress Utterson. He was aware of Hyde egging him on, aware that anyone could enter at any moment, but all he could focus on were the soft sighs of Utterson.

Had he had feelings for Utterson since the beginning?

Perhaps he had, and he’d just never realised it. Or—

“ _Stop thinking and start fornicating, Henry!”_

Damned Hyde, interrupting his thoughts—

“ _I won’t tell you again_.”

Jekyll thrust a hand into Utterson’s trousers and gripped him firmly, earning himself a barely-stifled moan from Utterson’s parted lips. Utterson stumbled back and sat on top of the lab table while Jekyll momentarily pulled his hand back out so that he could begin to pull Utterson’s trousers off. Hyde, however, grew impatient with Jekyll’s lack of hurry.

“ _Move along, Henry. I’m taking control_.”

Hyde pulled Utterson off the lab table and bent him over, hastily pulling Utterson’s trousers to his knees while pressing his own bulging crotch against the curve of Utterson’s ass.

“I never would’ve guessed you liked it so rough, my dear friend,” Hyde crooned, a smirk on his lips as he began to grind himself against Utterson. Utterson let out a whimper in response, though his whimper turned into a moan when Hyde’s hand slipped past his hip and onto his erection, beginning to jerk him off without abandon. Utterson was writhing beneath him, the lab table groaning with their every movement.

“You… you can put it in, Jekyll.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Hyde snickered. “I will.”

Hyde unzipped his slacks and pulled his — or rather, Jekyll’s — erection from where it had been resting before positioning himself at Utterson’s entrance. As much as Hyde wanted to plunge his way in, he understood that he at least needed some lubrication first. So, he reached for one of the vials on the desk.

“ _Don’t use that, idiot. Use the vial next to it. It’ll do the job_ ,” Jekyll instructed.

For once, Hyde did as he was told and grabbed the vial next to the one he’d originally been intending to grab, twisting the lid off before pouring a generous amount on himself. He teasingly slicked a finger at Utterson’s entrance, earning himself another wanton moan.

“P…Please,” Utterson begged. “Now.”

“ _Let me take him, Edward_ ,” Jekyll interposed. “ _That’s my best friend. Let me take him_.”

“Alright,” Hyde replied, though he’d been talking to Jekyll rather than Utterson. The exchange was done once more — this time, without any sort of painful side-effects — and Jekyll was soon in control, positioned to bury every last inch of himself inside his best friend.

“ _But next time, he’s mine_ ,” Hyde cheerily informed Jekyll.

Jekyll ignored the voice in his head as he carefully slid himself into Utterson’s entrance, waiting for a reaction. When there was only heavy breathing in response, Jekyll took it as a sign to continue. He was sure that Hyde was probably yelling “aw, come on, just wreck him” but he’d managed to tune out the voice in his head. He truly couldn’t focus on anything except the man beneath him, the man who was huskily whispering “ _Jekyll_ ” underneath his breath.

It was such an arousing sight that Jekyll could’ve easily let go of himself there and then. He didn’t — but he could’ve.

“I’m all in,” Jekyll murmured, his entire body trembling with pleasure when he felt Utterson clench around him ever-so-slightly. “Alright for me to keep going?”

“P…Please do.”

“Great.”

It wasn’t long before Utterson was crying out from beneath Jekyll, begging him not to stop while Jekyll kept his hands on either side of Utterson’s waist, slamming into him without abandon. It was hot and fervent and passionate, and Jekyll was loving every second of it. He didn’t care what society thought. He didn’t care what his staff would think, didn’t care if his staff could hear him.

All he cared about was having Utterson, right here and right now.

“Ah—ah—I’m coming,” Utterson cried out.

“Go ahead,” Jekyll encouraged, thrusting hard and heavy into his friend.

“Jekyll!”

With one final cry, Utterson shot his release all over Jekyll’s table, his body trembling as he felt himself tightening even more around Jekyll. Jekyll himself was close to reaching the point of no return, thrusting eagerly into Utterson while Hyde egged him on at every move. It was a decidedly quieter affair when Jekyll let out his release, thrusting roughly into Utterson once more before stilling his movements.

For a few minutes, all that could be heard in the room was heavy, laboured breathing. Jekyll didn’t pull out at first, though when he did, he was greeted with the sight of his own release spilling out of Utterson and dripping to the stone floor.

“ _Hey, that’s a pretty huge load_ ,” Hyde remarked. “ _Next time, come on his face_.”

“J—Jekyll…”

Jekyll didn’t respond to Utterson saying his name. Instead, he cleaned the both of them up, not wanting to leave any ‘evidence’ of their extracurricular activities. It wasn’t too long before Jekyll’s slacks were resting on his hips once again while Utterson was standing up, one hand perched on the side of the lab table.

“I—um, apologise for my unsightly behaviour,” Utterson said, awkwardly clearing his throat as he straightened his tie. “It won’t happen again.”

“I would like it to,” Jekyll earnestly replied. “Happen again, I mean.”

“You would?”

Jekyll nodded his head in response.

“But… there’s someone I need to introduce you to first,” Jekyll admitted after a pause. “Edward, you can do a full transformation.”

Utterson’s eyebrows furrowed together. “Edward? Who’s Edward?”

“ _Actually, you need to drink the potion. I’m kind of spent after all those half-transformations_ ,” Hyde admitted.

Jekyll rolled his eyes, but apologised upon realising that he’d been rolling his eyes in Utterson’s direction. “Sorry. Pass me that purple vial over there, if you will.”

Utterson had a confused expression on his face, but did as told. He leaned over, grabbed the vial from the side of the lab table and took a step forwards so that he could hand Jekyll the vial. Jekyll’s hand lingered on his for a few seconds, but the warmth soon disappeared as Jekyll levelled the vial to his own lips. The liquid disappeared past Jekyll’s lips, and while Jekyll seemed to be fine at first, his body soon began to shake. Utterson was alarmed and stepped forwards to offer his assistance, but Jekyll was able to force out a “don’t” through the pain he was feeling.

“Jekyll, what is it? What did you just drink? Are you…”

Utterson had presumably been about to ask if Jekyll was okay, but Jekyll could understand why Utterson had drifted off. The transformation had begun, and Jekyll could feel his hair beginning to grow to shoulder length. Blonde, dishevelled tresses that could’ve only belonged to Hyde. His body began to shrink; his eyes began to boil with heat; his heart began to thump with the strain of transformation. It was an arduous process, and yet, it didn’t feel _that_ bad when Jekyll had Utterson watching him.

“Are you… Jekyll?”

Hyde looked up, rolling his shoulders back as a smirk rolled over his lips. He was in his physical form now, able to appreciate the impressionable Utterson with his own two eyes. He didn’t understand how Jekyll had gone this long without being tempted to sample a taste of Utterson, but he was glad that Utterson had decided to drop by tonight. He truly was glad.

“Nope,” Hyde replied, sticking his hand out for a handshake. “I’m Hyde. Or, as they call me, the spirit of London at night—“

“ _For the last time, no-one calls you that_!”

“Shut up, Henry. He can’t hear you,” Hyde shot back.

Utterson was watching with a perturbed expression on his face.

“J—Jekyll? You’re… you… you’re Jekyll? This can’t be. It can’t. You can’t… wait, have you hurt him? Bring him back,” Utterson demanded, grabbing Hyde by the collar of his now-oversized shirt. “Now.”

“Can’t do that, I’m afraid. Henry’s too tired to transform back,” Hyde casually informed him. “I was taking control during your little ‘encounter’, so he’s spent. He’s right here, though. Just earning some rest. And, as it just so happens, I had fun observing you two. I’d like a bit of a taste myself.”

“Well… if Jekyll really does endorse you, then…”

Utterson reluctantly turned around.

“Do as you may, Hyde.”

“Oh, trust me,” Hyde said, allowing his oversized slacks to drop to the ground. “I will.”


End file.
